The present invention relates to a device for mounting the rear shelf of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to such a device intended for mounting the shelf on its lateral supports.
Motor vehicles of the three-door or five-door type have, in a known way, a removable rear shelf, so as to make it possible for the volume located behind the back seat to be freed completely. Moreover, these shelves are usually mounted pivotably so as to be capable of being raised in order to have easier access to the boot. For this purpose, they are often attached to the rear tailgate by means of a flexible tie, so as to be raised at the same time as the latter.
In order to achieve these aims, the known shelves comprise an articulation system, for example two cylindrical fingers for support and rotation which are mounted on either side of the shelf, in the extension one of the other, perpendicularly to the plane of symmetry of the vehicle. These fingers may be mounted on the shelf by any known means, for example in the form of an insert, or else screwed into an insert which is itself moulded on. They are intended to engage into receiving pieces integral with lateral receiving supports which are themselves fastened to the chassis of the vehicle.
These devices have some disadvantages. In the first place, the fingers for support and rotation project beyond the lateral edges of the shelf when the latter is removed from its position of use. This results in a risk that these fingers may become caught while the shelf is being mounted or demounted and may damage the inner walls of the vehicle or damage themselves.
Furthermore, these arrangements are complicated, and therefore costly to manufacture, and they require parts, the number of which must be reduced as far as possible.